Angel and the demon
by Darkswordsman Kirito
Summary: The world was always thought of as light and dark, good and evil, white and black. Yet when something clashes with this theory, it doesn't make sense. The reason is already known, but has still yet to be accepted. The world was never black or white...it was grey (forever hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword**

Light and Dark

Chapter one

_Conflict was never born, it always was and shall always be. Such a cruel thing, that existed in the misunderstandings of human beings. _

_But what if I tell you, that this was never true? Light and dark, good and evil, white and black. Yet when something clashes with this theory, it doesn't make sense. _

_The reason is already known, but has still yet to be accepted. The world was never black and white or good and evil. _

_It was simply, grey._

* * *

On the vast wastelands of what was now Altera, a battle was taking place. The swarms of angels of demons swarmed onto the battle field, shouting their respectable battle cries, before leaping into the enemy lines.

Wave after wave slaughtered mercilessly. One demon, an arch demon to be exact, charged into the battle field, dressed head to toe in black. His black hair was mixed with a hint of white, possibly from his hatred towards angels. His family were slaughtered during the first celestial war. Unlike normal demons, arch demons were much stronger, easily having the power of a thousand demons.

Roaring, Raven Isolet leapt into the enemy lines, knocking down those that stood in his way. Like a mad man, he swung his Nasodian arm knocking at least five angels away like they were barely worth his notice, making him worthy of the title Reckless Fist. In his right hand, a two handed sword roughly his height, which he used to battered lines of shield men away.

It was truly the destruction of a berserker. He continued to smash his way through the enemy lines, slicing those in his way with his giant sword or metal arm. He smiled a grin of insanity as he mowed his enemies down.

Following behind him, normal demon soldiers followed him closely, keeping of angels from behind and beside him while he focussed on with the enemies in front of him.

Meanwhile on the other side of the battlefield Rena Eryuell, the arch angel known as the Grand Archer, raced through the battlefield, soldiers beside her. She was tall and remarkably beautiful, which was usual for the majority of angels. Dressed in a green gown and winged hairclips, one would have mistaken her as a goddess.

Nocking an arrow onto her bow string, she pulled back the shot and released it within the second, piercing the skull of a demon soldier, sending him flying. Finally realising that she was a threat, the other demon warriors charged at her.

With ease and skill she shot down each one. Was it the accuracy of each shot, or the gracefulness, that would have sent anybody in a state of disbelief and awe (if they weren't currently killing each other)?

Rena continued to fire each shot, her quiver forever replenishing. That was when she saw him. The berserker that would have put even the best of the angelic warriors to shame.

At the same time, Raven took notice of her skill with her bow, which he knew was near impossible for anyone, even an arch angel.

A single thought went through their minds, both acknowledging each other's skill, though not actually meeting head to head.

Next to Rena, an angel was about to charge into the chaos between his fellow soldiers and the arch demon, before he was stopped by Rena's hand.

"Don't," she said. "I'll take care of him."

Drawing an arrow, she slotted it through her belt and drew another arrow, notching it on the bowstring.

Seeing her walk over, Raven swung his blade, sending his opponents flying, before casually walking towards Rena.

A demon next to him was about to leap at her, before Raven brandished his sword in front of the lesser demon.

"Interfere and I'll kill you myself," he said. "The same goes for the rest of you."

He walked towards her, eyeing her cautiously.

Rena did the same to Raven as the two slowly closed in. They both knew immediately that the other was a formidable opponent.

"What's your name?" the arch demon said. "I want to have the pleasure of knowing the name of an arch angel before sending them to their graves."

"Rena Eryuell," she replied. "And yours?"

"Raven Isolet."

No more was said. Or no more was needed to be said. They both readided their weapons, about to clash.

But before the two could clash there was the sound of a horn blasting through the entire battlefield. Everyone looked towards the direction of the sound, seeing a white flag held high up in the air.

Holding it was an angel, dressed head to toe in white.

"I wish to speak with your leader!" the angel shouted. "I am Chung Seiker, general of the glorious angelic army! I wish that no more lives shall be lost as of this day!"

The angel was young, or at least appeared to be at least the age of fifteen. He was unarmed, just dressed in a plain white robe.

His name would later go down in legend, as the one that betrayed the angels. But for now, the war had finally ended.

* * *

Raven woke up, panting and sweating heavily. What was that? He grabbed his head, as if he were trying to claw for that memory.

Was it a dream? Or a memory?

Well seeing as it was about angels and demons Raven decided it was probably a dream. Sighing he slumped back onto his bed, closing his eyes. But no matter how much he tried to sleep again he couldn't. Just his luck.

First his memory loss, and now being unable to sleep. What could possibly make this any worse?

Raven didn't know why she appeared in his dream, but he had to find out. Though he hardly doubt she actually existed in this world.

Life has been hard ever since he lost his memories. Raven couldn't even remember his own age, though he roughly guessed it was about the late twenties.

He was found by the roadside, nearly dead according to the doctors at the hospital. Ever since the day he had been released from hospital he had been living by himself.

Grabbing his clothes, he quickly changed into something comfortable, before leaving his apartment.

As suggested by his physiatrist he would walk around the city of Velder, hopefully finding his memories from possible familiar objects. So every day from 9:00 to 6:00 he would be outside.

Raven strolled down the main street, passing through the crowd. He turned the corner, and spotted it. Ever since he started walking around Velder, the first place that he grown fond of was this café.

He entered the almost empty café, ringing the little bell by opening the door. His friend, Ara ran the café and she probably made the best coffee there was. Well in Raven's opinion and seeing as he had lost his memory, for all he knew it could be horrible.

"Raven!" Ara said cheerfully. "The usual coffee and cheese sandwich?"

Raven nodded.

He chose a seat at the corner of the shop, sitting down. He sighed.

Raven looked out the window, just as it started to rain. Normally that wasn't a good sign, but he didn't really care. For some reason this morning he had a sudden sensation that he was going to remember something today.

Unknown to him, a blonde woman sat down at the seats behind him. Back to back, they didn't see each other.

Rena Eryuell couldn't remember anything ever since she was found at the side of a road, left to die. Lately she had been having vivid dreams of a war that happened many years ago, but maybe it was best she kept that to herself. She didn't have a physiatrist, but she hoped that one that she would remember her past.

Rena looked out the window at the rain pouring down.

Somehow she felt like she would remember something today.

Both of them leaned against their chairs, sighing heavily.

They didn't know what was to come. They couldn't stop the events that were bound to happen.

Right here, sometime in the future, the next angel and demon war was arriving.


	2. hiatus

**If you are reading this, I have quit fan fiction. Maybe I might come back, but I hardly doubt that. Thank you for those that have been reading my stories and a special thank you to those that supported me. If you're wondering why this suddenly came up, let's just say I'm tired and getting bored of writing fanfics. It's starting to interfere with my life and I have to drop it as well. So once again, thank you for reading my fanfics, and maybe once my life decides to chill and go back to normal I might come back. Till then, this is good bye XD.**


End file.
